Spis postaci z serii "Nowych w Akcji"
Spis postaci występujących w serii: Nowi w Akcji! '''wraz z ich krótkimi biografiami i opisami. Główna Ekipa center '''Imię: '''Tori '''Nazwisko: '''McLean '''Przydomek: '''The Novice Host '''Krótka Biografia: '''Dziewczyna, która dzięki wpływow swoich krewnych trafiła do świata showbiznesu. Głównie za sprawą swojego słynnego wujka. Dzięki niemu mogła wypromować i stworzyć swoją własną serię nazwaną "Nowi w Akcji!". Już za młodu lubiła być w centrum uwagi i przykuwać ją u rodziców i swoich rówieśników. Choć nie zawsze kończyło się tak jak tego chciała. Powodowało to zawiść niektórych ludzi wobec niej poprzez zbyt duży egocentryzm. Tak.. lubi wspomnieć nieco o sobie i o tym co osiągnęła. (Tak naprawdę to praktycznie nic i to bardziej jest jej narzekanie.) Poza zainteresowaniu w show lubi przedrzeżniać się z stażystami, ekipą i ogólnie z każdym komu płacą. Sama uważa uczestników za nieuczaczników, którzy inaczej nie zdobędą sławy i pieniędzy. Z reguły zdaje się na kreatywne pomysły ów ekipy niż by miała sama coś wymyślić. Średnio grzeszy inteligencją. Nadrabia to jednak charyzmą i silną osobowością. Co ją denerwuje? Pyskowanie oczywiście! Ona nie daje wtrącić innej opini, gdyż jej jest najważniejsza. Inaczej szybko wpada we frustrację oraz złość. Słabo też znowu ludzi, którzy się poddają. Uważa iż nie powinno się ich wgl dopuszczać gdziekolwiek do fukcjonowania. Widać to po wielu nieudanych audycjach i przesłuchaniach go wielu filmowych produkcji. Choć wydaje się to oczywiste, to nie jest. Dziewczyna nie boi się stracić sławy czy pieniędzy, bo zawsze może gdziekolwiek zabłysnąć. Bardziej martwi się o upływ czasu i nie wyobraża siebie w przyszłości. Dlatego lepiej nie wypominać przy niej o wiek. Choć zawsze i tak będzie twierdziła, że ma to "osiemnaście" lat. center '''Imię: '''Hank '''Nazwisko: '''Nie ujawnione/Niepodane '''Przydomek: '''The Pretty Cook '''Krótka Biografia: '''Hank o ile tak się nazywa był typem człowieka, który nienawidził był sobą. Dlatego zawsze starał używać imienia i danych do niego nie pasujących. Lubił żyć jako ktoś inny. Początkowo nie brano go poważnie i gardzono nim. Z czasem jednak wykorzystał to i udając słynnych ludzi zdobywał powoli rozgłos i pieniądze. Co prawda nie udało mu się nic udowodnić, lecz zawsze był pod czujnym okiem policji. Hank w czasie swoich przeskoków między jednym programem a drugim poznał Tori z którą nawiązał od razu nic przyjażni. Początkowo jedynie patrzyła na jego wygląd, gdzie z czasem zrozumiała jego talent. Widząc potencjał mianowała go członkiem swojej głownej ekipy w programie i miał zajmować się wydaniem posiłółków jako kucharz. Jednak jego drugą rolą było mącenie w życiu zawodników i pomoc w wymyślaniu zadań. center '''Imię: Bucky Nazwisko: 'Knoxville '''Przydomek: '''The Host Right Hand '''Krótka Biografia: ' Sezon I - Nowi na Wyspie Debiutancki sezon całego cyklu rozgrywający się na wyspie Muskoka, w którym debiutuje '''dwudziestu czterech nowych zawodników '''wraz z nową ekipą'. center '''Imię: '''Ari '''Nazwisko: '''McAlister '''Przydomek: '''The Family Friendly Nature Lover '''Krótka Biografia: '''Ari urodziła się w niewielkiej wiosce otoczonej głównie polami, lasami i niewielkim pasmem górskim w sercu Ameryki. Nigdy nie poznała swojego ojca, który przedwcześnie zmarł. Gdy miała zaledwie kilka lat jej matka miała zaniki pamięci, przez które coraz częściej zapominała wiele spraw. Gdy uczęszczała do szkoły średniej jej matka już praktycznie jej nie kojarzyła i musiała zamieszkać u wujostwa. Stała się ona niebezpieczna traktując większość rodziny jak obce osoby wliczając to jej rodzeństwo. Jedynie przy niej czuła się swobodnie, mimo że nie mogła zapamiętać jak ma imię i jakie były pomiędzy nimi relcacje. Ari zamiast się odsunąć starała się być przy niej jak tylko wiele razy mogła. Dla nie rodzina była wszystkim jak i wartości z tym związane. Jest ona towarzyska i otwarta na ludzi. Otwarta na tych o czystych intencjach, gdyż ma zdolność do łatwego przejrzenia ludzi. Wyczuje kto kłamie a kto jest szczery. Jest oczywiście prorodzinna i często odgrywała rolę matki dla swojego rodzeństwa. Normalny nastolatek miałby dość, lecz jej to sprawiało przyjemność dopóki jej rodzeństwo nie podrosło. Ma też nieco wybujałą wyobrażnię jeśli chodzi o właśnie rozpoczęcie życia jako rodzic. Jej największym marzeniem jest oczywiście stać się prawdziwie dobrą matkę i mieć dziecko z kimś kogo nie tylko pokocha, ale będzie jej bratnią duszę i będzie w stanie ją zrozumieć. Do programu oczywiście poza wygraniem go było znalezienie właśnie takiej osoby oraz spojrzenie na świat z większej perspektywy i być może odwiedzenia metropolii miejskiej, którą rzadko odwiedzała. center '''Imię: '''Billy '''Nazwisko: '''Mendez '''Przydomek: '''The Nerdy Stalker '''Krótka Biografia: '''Urodził się w przeciętnym miasteczku, gdzie od dziecka był typem nierzucającego się w oczy lekkiego outsidera. Wśród rodziny uchodził za spokojnego i nie był jakoś specjalnie dziwny. Miał jednak nawyk by zaczepiać swoje rówieśniczki w szkole krążąc wokół nich i interesująć się bardziej nimi niż chłopakami. W sumie nic niezwykłego jak dla chłopaka. Jednak on przekraczał pewne granice do tego, że coraz bardziej zatruwał im życie. Jedną z takich dziewczyn była Margaret, która uważała jego zachowanie z początku za urocze i lubiła jego lekką nieśmiałość i normalność. Jednak z czasem coraz bardziej przerażało to jaki on jest i że ma ją ciągle na oku. Szybko doszło do sprzeczki i rozejścia dróg. Chłopak miał jednak odmienne zdanie. Bez opamiętania zaczął ją nachodzić i nim zdała sobie sprawę z braku jego braku pochamowania było za póżno. Doszło do sprawy, gdzie sąd wydał akt o niezbliżaniu się do niej. Nie powstrzymało go to bo i tak w oddali ciągle podziwiał dziewczynę przez swoją ukochaną lornetkę. Billy poza swoim upartym zachowaniem i śledzeniem dziewczyn (w szczególności podobnych do Margaret) większość swojego czasu lubi siedzieć w domu oglądając odmóżdzające animacje pokroju South Park czy pseudoseriale dokumentalne o życiu, które traktuje jak dobrą rozrywkę. Często też lubi siedzieć na internetach bez żadnego celu. Raczej jest typem osoby, która woli spędzać czas w swoim pokoju. Poza chęcią wygranej, jego głównym celem było pójście w ślady "ukochanej" i wiedząc, że wysyła zgłoszenie liczył że ich drogi znowu się połączą i zrozumie jak bardzo pasują do siebie. No niestety los sprawił inaczej. center '''Imię: '''Cassie '''Nazwisko: '''Valiere '''Przydomek: '''The One With Every Talent '''Krótka Biografia:' Cassie od najmłodszych lat przejawiała zdolności w wielu dziedzinach. Jej wyniki w nauce były powalające jak i jej rysunki i twory artystyczne czy projekty naukowe które znacznie odbiegały od przeciętnych dzieciaków. Szybko dostała się do szkoły dla utalentowanych. Nie stając się zarozumiała była wciąż tą samą normalną dziewczyną otoczoną gronem wielu przyjaciół. Mimo posiadania wielu zdolności dziewczyna jednak czuła wewnętrzną rozsterkę - kim chce zostać w życiu? Jak dotąd nie uzyskała żadnej odpowiedzi. W tym zagubieniu bywa nieco naiwna. Po cichu wierzy, że w każdy jest dobro które można wydobyć. Jest ona towarzysta i przyjazna, jednak można zauważyć że czasami lubi się pochwalić swoimi talentami i wywyższyć się nimi. Nie robi tego jednak z przesadnością. Gdy już coś sobie postanowi bywa uparta. Jednak jak bardzo sobie postanowi to z taką samą łatwością to porzuci i skupi się na czymś innym. Do programu poza oczywiście chęcią wygrania i zdobycia pieniędzy poniekąd liczyła na wyzwanie i sprawdzenie samej siebiew którym kierunku powinna rozwijać i na jakim talencie się skupić. center Imię: Catalina Nazwisko: '''de Cruz '''Przydomek: '''The Casual Latinos Girl '''Krótka Biografia: '''Jeśli nazwać kogoś przeciętnym to właśnie Catalina. Urodziła się w niewielkim miasteczku w Nowym Meksyku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednak nie czuje się Amerykanką a bardziej Meksykanką, skąd pochodzili jej rodzice. Jej ojciec był zwykłym barmanem a matka zajmowała się domem i nią. Będąc jedynaczką często pomagała matce w domostwie. Dziewczyna uczyła się na swoje możliwości, miała normalne dzieciństwo, nie miała wybitnych talentów. Była po prostu zwyczajną dziewczyną uwielbiająca zakupy, tekstowanie i wypady na miasto. Ma grupkę koleżanek z którymi uwielbia spędzać "babskie wieczory" malując się, rozmawiając o chłopakach i najnowszych serialach. Dziewczyna jest fanką filmów romantycznych i o nastolatkach. Jest osobą raczej spokojną i towarzyską. Mimo, że uwielbia imprezy to woli takie kameralne właśnie wśród swoich przyjaciółek bez żadnych udziwnień. Ma lekkie skłonności do plotkowania i lubi czasami wtrącić nosa w sprawy znajomych. Głównie dlatego, że czasami jest znużona monotonią dnia codziennego do którego przywykła. Mimo tego stara się nie narzekać. Sama nie ma na razie planów na przyszłość i skupia się na tym co teraz. Do programu wysłała zgłoszenie wraz z koleżankami, jednak tylko jej udało się zakwalifikować do programu. Gotowa na przygodę i oderwanie się od szarej rzeczywistości i wygraną dziewczyna ruszyła prosto do show. center '''Imię: '''Cilia '''Nazwisko: '''Samson '''Przydomek: '''The Always First To Help Sweetheart '''Krótka Biografia: Dzieciństwo Cilii nie było zbyt różowe. Jej biologiczna matka zmarła wkrótcce po jej porodzie i sama dziewczyna przeżywała ciężkie chwile będąc bardzo słaba. Mimo tej grozy stała się oczkiem w głowie swojego ojca, który nade wszystko chciał o nią zadbać jaknajlepiej umiał. Mimo wielu obowiązków zawsze poświęcał jej uwagę rozmawiając z nią na trudne tematy jak rówieśnik z rówieśnikiem. Ta zawsze odwajemniała to niezapomnianym uśmiechem swojej matki. Tak jak ona dziewczyna odziedziczyła gołębie i pełne miłości serce. Nie będąc najlepszą sprawnie fizycznie dziewczyną, Cilia często pomagała w zbiórkach dla biednych czy na rzecz lokalnego schroniska. Kochała zwierzęta równie jak ludzi, a w szczególności psy sama mają dwa przygarnięte. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy drugiej osobie. Przez to bezinteresowne nastawienie przyciągała ludzi o niezbyt czystych zamiarach, lecz nie łamała się tym. Nawet posiadający kamienne serce ludzie miękli przy jej aurze. Będąc jednak tak bardzo dobroczynną dziewczyna zaniedbała nieco swoją naukę oraz przyszłość. Nie miała jednak z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Do programu zgłosiła się nie tylko dla wygranej, którą przeznaczyłaby na charatywny cel ale także spędzenia wakacji wśród ciekawych ludzi i poznania wiele niesamowitych osobowości, które na pewno wzięłyby udział. center Imię: '''Davis '''Nazwisko: '''Williams '''Przydomek: '''The Foul-Mounth Sailor '''Krótka Biografia: Davis był typem wędrownego obywatela. Formalnie był Amerykaninem, lecz żyli niczym koczownicy. Z tą różnicą, że jego rodzina była obrzydliwie bogata oraz zamiast kampera mieli ogromny jacht. Wychowywany był przez nianie wynajmowane przez rodziców, które nie traktował z wielkim szacunkiem. Był na nich nieco wściekły za ich "związek", który był bardzo, bardzo lużny przez co miał wiele sióstr i braci. Nigdy jednak większości nie poznał. Będąc nieco rozpieszczonym żeglarzem dawał upust swoim szczerych do bólu opiniom i niewyrafinowanym słownictwem - poniekąd na złość rodzicom i zwróceniu na siebie większej uwagi. Stonował swoje zachowanie po tym jak w porcie w trakcie przeglądu statku z jego powodu miał miejsce wypadek. Nie stało się nic poważnego i dzięki rodzicom nie otrzymał kary. Zmuszony musiał odwiedzić chłopaka. Gdy prawda okazała się inna zamarł będąc nieco przerażony tą sytuacją. Krótko po tych wydarzeniach wyplynęli, a on poza zostawieniem krótkiej notki i prezentu z przeprosinami nie mógł z nią osobiście porozmawiać. W miarę upływu czasu zapomniał jej imię, jednak nie że to miało miejsce. Mimo bycia dzieckiem żeglarskiej rodziny nie do końca pozbył się choroby morskiej i wciąż nie potrafi pływać. Przez przykre doświadczenie bardziej docenia wartość ludzkiego życia. I mimo, że wyzwie, zgnosi i przeklnie to nigdy w życiu nie będzie życzył nikomu śmierci. Nie lubi też miłosnych rozterek i gierek, którymi brzydzi się przez wypaczonych rodziców. Do programu zgłosił się właściwie z nudów, gdzie z początku myślał że go w ogóle nie przyjmą. Gdy było inaczej skorzystał z okazji chcąc pobyć dłużej na stałym lądzie no i oczywioście wygrać!center Imię: '''Dominica '''Nazwisko: '''Thompson '''Przydomek: The Rich Man Hunter Krótka Biografia: '''Dominica jest rodowitą Kanadyjką prosto z stolicy - Ottawy. Wychowywana była z siostrą bliżniaczką z którą poza wyglądem miała niewiele wspólnego. Nie grzeszyła zbytnio inteligencją ani nie miała zapału do nauki. Nie była także zbytnio przekonująca czy towarzysta. Bardziej irytowała swoją nachalnością nie tylko rodzinę ale i współkolegów i koleżanki z klasy. To czego jednak jej siostra zazdrościła to upartość i zawziętość. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę trzymała się tego co sobie postanowiła, nawet jak cel mijał się z rzeczywistością. Dorastając dziewczyna musiała zacząć się zastanawiać na swoją przyszłością. Jednak była na to zbyt leniwa. Na to jak i nawet na bycie kurą domową. Nienawidziła pomagać w zwykłych obowiązkach. Wolała skupić się na wydawaniu pieniędzy, których nie miała. Strasznie przywiązywała się do rzeczy i traktowała wszystko bardzo materialnie. Dlatego dziewczyna skupiła się na tym by uwypuklić jeden z jej walorów - urodę i być może zdobyć serce bogatego chłopaka. Do pełni szczęścia brakuje jej piersi, wobec których ma kompleksy i strasznie ją to denerwuje. Do programu zgłosiła się licząc, że spotka właśnie takiego bogatego nastolatka którego spróbuje uwieść lub kogoś kto pomoże jej łatwo wygrać mnóstwo kasy! center '''Imię: '''Ellen '''Nazwisko: '''Müller '''Przydomek: '''The Ruthless Deutch Frau '''Krótka Biografia: '''Ellen na początku swojego życia dorastała w Bawarskim mieście w Niemczech. Była uosobioniem dziecka które musi rządzić wszystkim. Mimo, że była najmłodsza wśród rodzeństwa podporządkowała ich sobie. Była niesamowicie silna jak na przeciętną dziewczynę. Często uczestniczyła w różnych sportowych atrakcjach i kursach w centrum kulturowym. Głównie ćwiczyła samoobronę oraz mieszane sztuki walki. W szkole było to samo, gdzie była pierwsza do bycia klasową przewodniczącą i dyżurną okładającą łobuzów i pyskujących do niej na cztery łopatki zdobywając nieco podziw koleżanek i strach chłopaków. Kochała trzymać się zasad i wykonywać wszystko w odpowiedniej kolejności. Gdy coś nie szło po jej myśli nie bała się być agresywna przez co często spierała się z rówieśnikami czy swoimi rodzicami. Kilka lat póżniej jej ojciec dostał szansę by rozwinąć swoją karierę i całą rodziną musieli przeprowadzić się do Ameryki. Niechętnie to zrobiła wciąż buntując się. Mimo, że szybko nauczyła się angielskiego to na znak swojego zjednoczenia z swoim krajem zawsze używa łamańca językowego wplątując słówka z obu języków. Do programu zgłosił ją kuzyn, który złośliwie wysłał nagranie z nią. Zaskoczona nie była wściekła na niego lecz z zaciśniętą pięścią przyjęła ciekawe wyzwanie i była gotowa wygrać to show nie tylko dla siebie ale i dla dumnych rodaków. center '''Imię: '''Ember '''Nazwisko: '''Shinning '''Przydomek: '''The No Taking Prisoners Brodway Star '''Krótka Biografia: Od małego Ember była małą rozpuszczoną księżniczką i oczkiem w głowie swojego taty. Często naginając prawdę, zdarzało się jej kilkakrotnie wciskać kity swoim rodzicom i wiarygodne historyjki. Czasami byli pod wrażeniem jej wybujałem wyobrażni. To co wyglądało na niewinne kłamstewka z początku były urocze. Niestety dziewczyna w miarę dorastania sprytnie oszukiwała nie tylko otaczających ją ludzi ale i swoje własne uczucia. Rozwijając swój talent dziewczyna kochała być w centrum uwagi i występować mogąc również wcielać się w różne postacie i lśnić na scenie. Szybko nauczyła się wykorzystywać swoje aktorstwo. Dostosywała się do panującego otoczenia i do znajomych, których uznawała za godnych przyjaciół. Często się z tego powodu na niej zawodzili. Gdy tylko dochodziło do momentu "prawdy" dziewczyna odwracała głowę tłumacząc się realiami życia i każdy musi sobie z tym radzić. Obojętnie reaguje na uczucia innych i jest zwyczajnie egoistyczna. Jej kłamstwa mają dobre plusy, bo gdy jednak kogoś wesprze to naprawdę podniesie kogoś na duchu. Mając wakacyjną przerwę i chcąc popisać się swoim talentem zgłosiła się do reality show mając również nadzieję na to, że uda się jej wygrać. center Imię: '''Georgia '''Nazwisko: '''Steward '''Przydomek: '''The Booksmart Psychologist '''Krótka Biografia: '''Georgia była bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem nieco ostającym od swoich rówieśników. Nie interesowały ją durne wygłupy i bardzo oddawała się nauce. Poniekąd rodzice mieli duży wpływ na nią. Oboje bardzo starali się sprawić by ich córka wyszła na ludzi i była nauczana, że ciężką pracą osiągnie sukces. Była też bardziej dojrzała od większości dzieci. Nie bała zadawać sie trudnych pytań i próbowała rozwiązywać swoje problemy najpierw samodzielnie. Nie lubi prosić o pomoc. Nie poddaje się też wybuchom emocji, zachowuje poważną - nieco smutną twarz nawet jeśli przydarzy się jej coś niesamowicie szczęśliwego lub straszliwie złego nie do opisania. Często rozmawiając z ludżmi interesowała się nimi od różnych stron. Ich motywy, ich działania były dla niej bardzo niezrozumiałe ale i zastanawiające. Miała z tym częsty problem by odpowiednio ocenić drugiego człowieka. Również była nieco molem książkowym. Posiadała wiedzę, jednak nie zawsze potrafiła wykorzystać ją w praktyce. W przyszłośli chciałaby zostać albo prawnikiem/śledczym albo psychologiem. Ważne by mogła rozkładać motywy i postępowanie ludzi na czynniki pierwsze. Do programu zgłosiła się nie tylko po to by wygrać, ale by również móc właśnie spotkać dość ciekawe indywidualności z którymi będzie mieszkała na codzień. center '''Imię: '''Hernando '''Nazwisko: '''Gonsales '''Przydomek: '''The Careless Party Animal '''Krótka Biografia: '''Hernando pochodzi z słynnego na całym świecie miasta grzechu. Wychowywany był głównie przez swoją matkę. Jego ojciec był DJ tworzącym własne składanki i mixy już istniejących i często wyruszał w trasy po całym kraju okazjonalnie zabierając swoją rodzinę. Mając nieco niecodzienny styl codziennego życia często w wolnych weekendach siedział na różnego rodzaju dyskotekach podbijając parkiet. Co prawda nie był najlepszym tancerzem, jednak strasznie kochał tego typu imprezy. Sam często lubił siedzieć z tatą za jego konsoletą i uczyć się tego fachu. Jako nastolatek sam zaczął tworzyć własne mixy i dorabiać właśnie jako pomoc na imprezach. Bardzo wczuł się w ojca i chciałby podążyć tą samą ścieżką. Jest otwarty i bardzo towarzyski i podchodzący do życia bardzo na luzie. Zachowuje również pewną powagę i wie jak odpowiednio się zachować by zabawa nie przerodziła się w godne pożałowania śledzwo czy też totalne upokorzenie. Chcąc się nieco zabawić w te wakacje zdecydował się na coś innego i chcąc również wygrać masywną kasę zgłosił się do programu, do którego potem został przyjęty. center '''Imię: '''John '''Nazwisko: '''West '''Przydomek: '''The Smart Whipping Boy '''Krótka Biografia: John pochodzi z jednych z biedniejszych dzielnic Nowego Jorku. Żył z miejsca na miejsce na ulicy. Nie wiedział kim byli nawet jego rodzice. Wychowywał się w sierocińcu, gdzie nie lubił za często przebywać. Wolał krążyć po mieście odkrywając nieznane zakamarki. Właśnie w jednej z takich codziennych wypraw nieoczekiwanie na jego drodze stanął tajemniczy gangster. Początkowo myślał,że to właśnie jego ścigają. Zdarzało mu się wpadać w kłopoty. Bez większego namysłu zwrócił ich uwagę na przejście. Chwilę potem dzięki niemu mogli bezpiecznie uciec. Nie pomyślał jednak, że oni mogą go zabić. Jednak mając honor i wdzięczność za pomoc ganster puścił go. Ten go zaintrygował i był ciekaw co z nim będzie. Co prawda pomógł mu ale wydawał się dość zagubiony. Przez kilka godzin szedł za nim gdy ten mu ciągle groził śmiercią a on z tego się śmiał. Czas mijał im swobodnie i nie wiedzieć kiedy wykształciła się między nimi prawdziwa więż. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu paru ludzi przyszło po niego i zabrali go. Była to rodzina gangsterska, a właściwie jeden z głównym członków o imieniem Pedro. Chłopak zaproponował mu pomoc i współpracę by pomógł mu stać się liderem i jednocześnie prawą ręką. Chłopak wykorzystał to jako okazje do poznania wielu ciekawych ludzi i szybko się zgodził. John nie bał się podjąć ryzyka i był bardzo towarzyską osobą. Zawsze też miał grunt pod nogami, dobrą radę i jak na tak trudne dzieciństwo pewność siebie. Potajemnie rodzice Pedra poprosili go o przysługę. Gang nie miał o nim dobrego zdania i nie sądzili, że Pedro zdoła go prowadzić. Jako że był osobą, której najbardziej ufał ten się zgodził pod warunkiem noszenia ich nazwiska. Swojego nie pamiętał, lecz obiecał nie przynieść mu wstydu. Do programu zgłosił się wraz z Pedrem podsuwając mu ten pomysł jako odskocznię i liczył, że nieco wybije Pedrowi z głowy zostanie liderem. Sama chęć wygranej również go nieco pokusiła. center Imię: Joqline Nazwisko: '''Coletti '''Przydomek: '''The Bubblehead French Girl '''Krótka Biografia: '''Joqline urodziła się w południowej Francji, niewielkim miasteczku na południu Prowansji. Jej rodzina od pokoleń prowadziła winnicę. Nie tylko smakowały jej przednie winogrona ale miłość do wina była jej pisana. Nawet jako dziecko próbowała dzieł ojca (oczywiście był to głównie czysty sok). Mimo, ze Joqline była najstarsza z rodzeństwa to ojciec bardziej skupił swoją uwagę na jej braciach. Chciał by ich dziedzictwo trafiło w ich ręce niż ich siostry. Dziewczyna od małego bujała w obłokach i była lekko niezdarna tłukąc co popadnie i wpadając w drobne kłopoty. Nie próbowała być złośliwa czy specjalnie wpadać w kłopoty, jedynie przyciągała ogromnego pecha. Będąc bardzo ufną i wierząc w nawet najdziwniejsze bajeczki nabierała się na większość historyjek kolegów czy koleżanek. Na domiar złego rodzice nie mogli sobie z nią poradzić przez swoją pracę i martwili się o nią. Widząc, że mimo tego całkiem dobrze sobie radzi zaproponowali jej zamieszkanie u wujka w Stanach, gdzie mogła zwiedzić trochę świata oraz rozwinąć swoje możliwości poza krajem. Dziewczyna zgodziła się i trzy lata spędziła u niego. Zamiast jednak wrócić do Francji na czas wakacji dziewczyna przy namowie znajomych wysłała zgłoszenie do programu. Z radością przyjęła wiadomość nie przejmując się śmiechami innych powiedziała, że wygra za wszelką cenę. Było jednak wiadome, że pewnie stanie się upokorzeniem nie tylko dla starych znajomych z Francji ale i dla nowych. center '''Imię: '''Leila '''Nazwisko: '''Crush '''Przydomek: '''The Rebelious Punk Biografia w budowie: Leila była córką rasowych rajdowców przemierzających niezmierzone otwarte przestrzenie na swoich motocyklach. Dziewczyna od malego była twardą sztuką wdająca się w swojego ojca. Była uparta i zaradna. Nauczyła się jazdy na motorze szybciej niż na rowerze. Często starała się wymigiwać od szkoły i obowiązków nie chcąc na siłę się uczyć tego co się jej nie przyda. Dobrze wiedziała kim chce zostać i czym się zająć. Pomimo tego nastawienia, gdy ktoś rzucał jej wyzwanie nigdy nie odpuszczała do samego końca. Poza silnym i upartym charakterem dziewczyna miała mocną krzepę. Była silniejsza niż niektórzy z jej rówieśników. Dobrze też sobie radziła w wielu sportach. Tam mogła spożytkować masę energii, którą posiadała. Zdarza się jej jednak zamartwiać i dla tych, którzy poznają ją bliżej może stać się prawdziwą opoką i wierną przyjaciółką. Nienawidzi obłudnych ludzi patrzących na innych jak na "towar" czy " transakcję". Do programu zgłosiła się oczywiście by wygrać! Z jej nastawieniem i wysportowaną podstawą jest pewna, że uda się jej zająć łatwe pierwsze miejsce. center '''Imię: '''Lorenzo '''Nazwisko: '''Salvado '''Przydomek: '''The Self-Concerned Model '''Krótka Biografia: '''Lorenzo to młody piękny i zadbany chłopak pochodzący z stolicy Kanady - Ottawy. Jego rodzina była silnie związana z modelingiem. Jego ojciec był modelem a matka projektantką w tej samej agencji. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak zaraził się od nich zamiłowaniem do piękna i stylu. Zdarzyło mu się być na paru konkursach. Zdobywał medale i puchary za swoje wspaniałe ciało. Jego największym atutem jaki on sam uważa jest piękna szyja, dlatego zdobi ją swoim "szczęśliwym ochrowym" szalikiem. Często również przesiadywał na siłowni, spa czy też chodził na zakupy. Jego rodzina była dość zamożna więc nie musiał się o to martwić. Traktowali to jako inwestycje w przyszłość. Jednak odbiło to się na jego wykształceniu no i nie jest za mądry. Nie kontynuował nawet potem nauki tylko rozpoczął praktyki i naukę w agencji ojca. Choć zna świat modelingu i nie jest niespecjalnie brzydki to jednak ma zgniły charakterek. Jest bardzo żądny uwagi otaczających go ludzi. Trzyma się tylko z tym co uzna za wartych. Nawet wtedy stroi fochy, że ktoś zagadał najpierw do takowego przyjaciela a nie do niego. Niespecjalnie lubi też się zbytnio wysilać przy pomaganiu innym. Twierdzi, ze każdy musi sobie radzić samemu. Dołączył do programu uważając, że piękna twarz i divowskie zachowanie sprawi że będzie ulubieńcem widzów jak i innych obozowiczów i z łatwością wygra. Prawda okazała się dużo brutalniejsza. center '''Imię: '''Marcus '''Nazwisko: '''Jones '''Przydomek: '''The Silent Backstabbing Snake Krótka Biografia: Życie Marcusa wyglądało na dość spokojnie. Żył jakby się zdawało w szczęśliwej rodzinie. Jednak pewnego dnia odkrył dawno skryty sekret rodzinny. Często go też zastanawiało. Jego "ojciec" okazał się być ojczymem. Od tego momentu załamany przestał zupełnie ufać matce i komukolwiek z rodziny. Praktycznie ich kontakty ograniczały się do krótkich porannych rozmów, gdzie agresywnie traktował ich. Zaczął pakować się w kłopoty i chcąc uciec od swoich problemów dawał upust wbijając noże innym osobom. Często lubił przesiadywać na miejskich działkach puszczając petardy, robiąc głupie i nieco niebezpieczne kawały. Nigdy nie został na nich przyłapany przez straż czy innych ludzi. Choć na pozór Marcus wydaje się spokojny i opanowany to ma naprawdę cieńką granicę kiedy wybuchnie. Jest bardzo pamiętliwy, nawet o najmniejszy drobiazg się odpłaci z wielką nawiązką. Otwarcie mówi co mu się nie podoba. Brakuje mu nieco wiedzy ale nadrabia to swoim sprytem. Chcąc oderwać się całkiem od rodzinu. Zgłoszenie do programu miało rozpocząć jego następny etap w życiu. Wierzy że praktycznie w 100% uda mu się wygrać dzięki swojej przebiegłości. center '''Imię: '''Nikita '''Nazwisko: '''Smith '''Przydomek: '''The Manly Girl with Amnesia Krótka Biografia: Z początku było wiadome, że była dziewczyną. Jednak z upływem czasu to zanikało i wyglądała bardziej jak chłopak. Nieco różniła się od swoich koleżanek spędzając czas bardziej z chłopakami na wędkowaniu przy porcie czy graniem w piłkę nożną i nieczęsto będąc lepsza od nich. Miała silny instynkt rywalizacji i podejmowała się różnych wyzwań. Czasem za bardzo ryzykując i nie przejmując się brudem czy możliwą kontuzją. Miała też w wielkim poważaniu obelgi koleżanek nazywające ją "babochłopem". Ważne było dla niej, że była szczęśliwa taka jaką jest i nie miała co chwila kompleksów jak co druga. Jej życie zmieniło się w czasie pewnego weekendu, gdzie grając w piłkę przypadkiem za mocno jeden z nich wykopnał piłkę za ich podwórko. Idąc po nią ujrzała światło i uległa wypadkowi, gdzie za kierownicą był ktoś w jej wieku. Na szczęście jej życiu nic nie groziło. Przez ponad dwa tygodnie była w głębokiej śpiączce. Gdy się obudziła nie pamiętała kim była i co się stało. Dzięki wsparciu rodziny i lekarzy powoli odzyskiwała świadomość. Odpuściła wypady z chłopakami na mieście i przez chwilę była stonowana. Najbardziej jednak chciała dowiedzieć się kto był sprawcą, lecz od nikogo nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na to. Chwilę to był jej cel, jednak po paru miesiącach poddała się i żyła dalej. Na krótko przed wakacjami widząc jak paru znajomych wysyłało audycje i mając ten niewielki ogień do rywalizacji również się zgłosiła chcąc wygrać program. Nie wiedziała jednak, że los spłata jej figla i spotka tego delikwenta, który przyprawił ją o brak wspomnień. center '''Imię: '''Noel '''Nazwisko: '''Jaiden '''Stereotyp: '''The Calm Second-hand Trader '''Krótka Biografia: Noel mieszkał w niewielkim miasteczku w kanadyjskim mieście. Wychowywał się bez żadnych większych problemów rodzinnych. Nie sprawiał kłopotów i wydawał sięcałkiem normalny. Niestety wiele razy był wystawiany na pośmiewisko publiczne. Przez swoją nieśmiałość i wycofawczy charakter był często zaczepiany przez silniejszych. Starał się odstawać w cieniu, by inni go nie mogli dostrzec. Ci którzy jednak do niego się odzywali byli czasem zaskoczeni jego zaradnością. Lubił zbierać różne fanty z okolicy. Niektóre z nich nabierały nowego życia i za niewielkie wynagrodzenie tworzył małe dzieła sztuki i sprzedawał swoim kolegom z zyskiem. Wtedy też odkrył nieco swój talent do takich interesów. Choć nie jest zainteresowany by w przyszłości na poważnie się tym zająć to cieszyło go bycie tak zaradnym. Lubił też spędzać w klubie matki, gdzie zbierawszy się często grali w różnego rodzaju gry karciane. Tak też opanował gry karciane i poszerzył swoje zdolności "kupieckie" by łatwiej zdobywać to czego potrzebuje. W jego interesie leży wygrana. Nie dość, że jest osobą bezkonfliktową i dobrze mieszającą się w otoczenie to też dzięki skrywaniu swoich uczuć wie że zrobi z tego dobry użytek. Dlatego bez namysłu zgłosił sie do programu. center Imię: '''Olivier '''Nazwisko: '''Thompson '''Stereotyp: '''The Faithful Gentleman '''Krótka Biografia: Urodził się w bardzo licznej i bardzo związanej z religią rodzinie będącej katolikami. Będąc pod takim wpływem od początku uczył się nie tylko dobrego zachowania ale także wszelakich modliw i wartości z nią związanych. Nie był on typowym "dewotą" chodzącym jedynie na pokaz do kościółka w niedzielę, tylko prawdziwie oddany mimo zepsucia moralnego takich osobników. Nie miał zbytnio szalonego życia. Spędzał błogie, spokojne dzieciństwo w ich rodzinnym domu na spokojnym osiedlu. Z natury jest tolerancyjny i spokojny. Nie podejdzie od razu z jakimś dziwnym przekonaniem do człowieka tylko stara się go zrozumieć. Nie toleruje też agresji fizycznej i strasznie to potępia. Bywa czasami przez to denerwujący, gdy zbytnio próbuje się wpasować i nieco narzucić swoje przekonanie. Jest lekkim technofobem, gdzie poza swoją starą komórką i komputerem nie ruszy niczego nowocześniejszego bojąc się, że to zniszczy albo urządzenie zrobi mu krzywdę. Przez to był nieco uważany za odszczepieńca i dziwadło. Do programu zgłosił się w zasadzie bez większych pobudek. Poza możliwością wygranej chciał spędzić czas z rówieśnikami i być może wygrać. center Imię:'''Pedro '''Nazwisko: '''West '''Przydomek: '''The Infantile Mafia Leader Krótka Biografia: Pedro już od początku życia był członkiem rodziny przestępczej. Jest biologicznym synem dwojga liderów gangu. Ma charakter dominującego osobnika i uwielbia postawić na swoim i mieć ostatnie słowo. Z tego powodu w dość młodym wieku udał sie na pierwszą akcję, gdzie miał odebrać i bezpiecznie przenieść przesyłkę. Jednak jego "przywództwo" okazało się klapą i szybko akcja miała zostać przerwana. W trakcie ucieczki nie mając gdzie uciec zauważył pewnego chłopaka. Machał do niego ręką by podbiegł i dzięki niemu znależli drogę ucieczki. Zamiast jednak się odwdzięczyć miał powinność pozbyć się chłopaka. Jednak oszczędził go i puścił. Uparcie jednak za nim podążał gdy błąkali się po kanałach aż w końcu po paru godzinach uległ mu. W tym czasie nawiązali naprawdę silną więż. Można powiedzieć, że to był i początek ich przyjażni jak i współpracy. Wieść o porażce szybko się rozeszła. Pedro został na jakiś czas odsunięty od spraw. Zrozumiał, że nie był gotowy i musi wiele się nauczyć. Kilka dniu potem sprowadził do siebie chłopaka i zaproponował mu dołączenie do gangu. Jego nowy partner wydawał się nie tylko bystry ale miał wszystko czego potrzeba - poza jednym. Nie posiadał wystarczającen żądzy władzy. Jednak nie to zadecydowało o tym. Wkróce potem razem brnęli by wspólnie stanąć na szczycie gangu. Do programu zgłosił się po tym jak John podsunał mu ten pomysł, który przypisał sobie. Chcąc zdobyć wygraną i sławę nie mógł sobie tego lepiej wyobrazić mając do tego swojego niezawodnego partnera u boku. center '''Imię: '''Poul '''Nazwisko: '''Villes '''Przydomek: '''The Chauvinist Cowboy '''Krótka Biografia: Poul wychowywał się na małej farmie w Texasie wraz ze swoimi dwoma kuzynami oraz rodzicami. . Lubił zabawy w słomie i proste beztroskie zycie na farmie. Często spędzał czas na oglądaniu lokalnych wyścigów konnych, walk byków czy konkursach na najlepsze zawołanie świni. Dorastając sam potem zgłaszał się do podobnych konkursów chcąc przynieść dumę swojemu ojcu, który był wielokrotnym mistrzem. Ułatwiała mu to ich olbrzymie ranczo otoczene preriami na których trenował wraz z swoim mustangiem. Tam również często spotykał swojego odwiecznego rywala o ksywce "Mały Bill". Często rzucał mu wyzwania, jednak do tej pory żadnego z nich nie udało mu sięwygrać. Często było to przyczyną jego frustracji jak fakt, że to pewnie nie on odziedziczy ziemię tylko jego kuzyni Poul poza umiejętnościami jeżdzieckimi, głośnym zawołaniem nauczył się w póżniejszym czasie efektownych tricków z rewolwerami a także był świetnym strzelcem. Widząc jak jego ojciec traktuje jego matkę doszedł do przekonania, że tak powinno się traktować kobiety. Często dokuczał i wygłaszał nieco szowinistyczne opinie o tym że nadają się jedynie do rodzenia dzieci i zajmowania się domem a prawdziwi faceci zajmą się właściwą robotą. Do programu zgłosił się oczywiście nie tylko by wygrać ale by też nie zrezygnować z kowbojskiego życia i w przyszłości mieć fundunsze na swoje własne ranczo. center Imię: '''Richard '''Nazwisko: '''Knowles '''Przydomek: '''The Dull Buisness-Man '''Krótka Biografia: '''Richard urodził się w Nowym Jorku jako syn dwoja największych przedsiębiorców oraz akcjonariuszy na Nowojorskiej Giełdzie. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie odziedziczył żywołowej duszy i był nieśmiałym chłopakiem żyjącym własnymi myślami. Nie były one wprawdzie jakieś szalone, jednak każda chwila spędzona w ciszy i samotności była dla niego wielką uciechą. Wiele okazji mu się nie zdarzało. Pod okiem prywatnych nauczycieli w młodym wieku opanował etykietę, ekonomię i prawa finansowe. Cała jego edukacja była kierowana ku temu, by w przyszłości przejął rodzinny interes. Będąc raczej posłuszną osobą nie mógł odmówić rodzicom do momentu gdy przedstawili mu jego przyszłą partnerkę życiową. Wtedy po raz pierwszy naszła go myśl o zbuntowaniu się. Mimo że cenił dziewczynę to nigdy nie traktował jej poważnie. Za bardzo różniła od tego czego by chciał. Dodatkowo, gdy poznał jej prawdziwe zepsute oblicze zbuntował się przeciwko rodzicom. Mimo ich gróżb o wydziedziczeniu wiedział, że poradzi sobie w życiu czy tego chcą czy nie. Oburzeni jego zachowaniem rodzice przymknęli oko licząc na jego opamiętanie się i liczyli, że mimo wszystko ich relacje również się poprawią. Krótko po tych wydarzeniach w czasie okresu wakacyjnego zgłosił się do programu chcąc nieco uciec od nowobogackiego życia i spędzić czas z przeciętnymi nastolatkami i samemu zdecydować o swoim własnym losie. Jednocześnie chciał sprawdzić jak dalego jest w stanie zajść, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości dla niego wygrana pieniężna nie liczyła się aż tak bardzo. center '''Imię: '''Rocky "Rock" '''Nazwisko: '''Smith '''Przydomek: The Leadership Footballer Krótka Biografia: Rocky był żywiołowym chłopakiem od dziecka lubiącym grać w piłkę nożną. Miał do tego smykałkę i codziennie z kumplami grał do samego wieczora. Często był tym który właśnie zbierał paczkę i kierował chłopakami do gry. Nabawił się przez to kilka stłuczeń. Mimo tego ciągle ciągneło go do tego. W póżniejszym czasie gra w szkolnych drużynach. Mimo że w jego amerykańskich stronach dominował baseball i rugby to oddał się piłce jak tylko mógł. Niestety nie mógł nigdzie zabłysnąć i pokazać swój talent oraz przez natłok pózniejszych obowiązków ten jeden raz musiał odpuścić. Zawsze jednak służył radą swojej starej drużynie i przyjaciołom. Lubił nieco stać nad nimi i być liderem. Kierował ich zaciekle do wygranej potwarzając by nigdy się nie poddawać. Szło to również w parze z upartością. Jeśli podjął jakieś wyzwanie to zawsze starał się dotrzeć do mety. Nie bez powodu wołali na niego czasami "Rock" (z ang. skała). Nigdy również nie odpuszczał komuś, kto bezkarnie obrażał jego lub jego przyjaciół. Jednak gorzej od wrogów traktował fałszywych przyjaciół. Swoje znajomości buduje na zdrowej rywalizacji, prawdzie i współpracy plus nie ma on ochoty marnować czasu właśnie na takich ludzi. Mając wakacyjną przerwę podjął się wyzwania jakim było reality-show i dołączył do nowego programu. Chciał wygrać i być może pokazać swój talent szerszemu gronu. center Imię: '''Rouse '''Nazwisko: '''Miller '''Przydomek: '''The Crazy Alien Hunter '''Krótka Biografia: '''Rouse od małego była bardzo żywiołowa i energiczna mając nieziemską kondycję. Była szybsza niż nie jeden rówieśnik co nie szło jednak w parze z jej siłą. Dziewczyna również często szalała nocą spoglądając z radością na paradę gwiazd. Podczas jednego z nowych roków, gdzie rodzice pierwszy raz zabrali ją na pokaz fajerwerków była przerażona. W głowie tliła się jej myśl, że ludzie wysadzają gwiazdy i istoty, które tam mogą mieszkać będą na nią złe. Przerażona uciekła, jednak rodzice zdołali ją odnależć w tłumie i jej wytłumaczyć że to nie jest niebezpieczne. Po tym zdarzeniu z czasem coraz bardziej spoglądając na tak odmiennych ludzi zaczęła się zastanawiać czy oni naprawdę są pośród nas. Postanowiła zrobić wszystko by odkryć prawdę i ujawnić, że kosmici znajdują się wśród nas. Poza posiadają zręcznością dziewczyna skupiła uwagę na chemii, biologi oraz mechaniką, gdzie kontruowała dziwne rzeczy mające schwytać te obce istoty. Niestety jedyną nieziemską osobą w jej otoczeniu była ona sama. Mimo tego postanowiła się nie poddać. Jej zdziwaczenie urosło do tego stopnia że poza szukaniem kosmitów polowała także na "Nich/Onych" - określając tajemniczą organizację badającą i skrywającą przed opinią publiczną prawdę o istnieniu kosmitów i spraw paranormalnych - głównie jednak obcych. Choć jej dziwna pasja była dość silnie zakorzeniona to nie jest ona niebezpieczną osobą. No chyba, że będzie podejrzewała o bycie jednym z tych dwóch. Ma również plan zapasowy i gdy skończy z łowami chciałaby zostać inżynierem bądż biologiem. Do programu zgłosiła się będąc pewna, że na pewno spotka tak dziwnie okazałych ludzi i w końcu złapie kosmitę mogąc przy okazji spełnić swoje marzenia o dofinansowaniu swoich łowów poprzez wygraną. Z tego powodu tak często nie może sobie pozwolić na "polowania". Sezon II - Nowi na Planie Poza powrotem kilku uczestników z poprzedniego sezony do głównego grona dołącza '''sześciu '''nowych '''debiutantów. center Imię: '''Derek '''Nazwisko: '''Green '''Przydomek: '''The RPG Games Geek '''Krótka Biografia: '''Derek wychowywał się na niewielkim osiedlu na przedmieściach Philadelphi. Był spokojnym, ułożonym chłopakiem często spierającym się ze swoim bratem. Ten często naśmiewał się z jego hobby i jego osoby uważając go za mięczaka i nieudacznika. Ten jednak się tym nie przejmował wiedząc jak skończy "szkolna gwiazdka". Często czas spędzał albo w lokalnej jaskini (sklepie z komiksami) albo u znajomych wcielając się w potężnych magów niszczących jednym zaklęciem potężne czarne smoczyska. Bardzo lubił świat fantasy często czytając książki i komiksy o tej właśnie tematyce. Nie był jednek za dobry w tworzeniu własnych tworów nie mając zbytnio talentu artystycznego czy pisarkiego. Poza tymi zainteresowaniami był określanym typowym "kujonem" będąc pilnym i rzetelnym uczniem posiadającym dobre stopnie w wielu zajęć nie mając tej wiedzy jedynie na ocenach tylko w głowie. Sam nie wie kim do końca chciałby zostać jednak jedną z niewielu dziedzin, które go interesują jest astronomia i być może w przyszłości chciałby zostać jednym z nich. Początkowo nie został dopuszczony do głownej obsady, lecz Tori z powodu braku ciekawszych kandydatów postanowiła dać mu szansę powalczyć o wygraną. center '''Imię: '''Pamela '''Nazwisko: '''Sanders '''Przydomek: '''The Disney-star Wannabe '''Krótka Biografia: '''Pamela było miłą, słodką i uroczą dziewczynką o pięknej i nieskazitelnej urodzie. Lubiła być w centrum uwagi i szybko przekonała się do pomysłów swojej matki. Od małego brała udział w niewielkich pokazach mody dla małych księżniczek. Niestety nie zdobyła większych zaszczytów. Ucierpiała przez to również jej edukacja. Często opuszczała szkołę z tego powodu lecz się nie przejmowała. Często w wolnych chwilach pochłaniały ją seriale młodzieżowe i filmy o tej samej tematyce. Proste emocje, fabuły i przekazy były dla niej wszystkim. Najbardziej upodobała sobie dwa z nich. Wręcz kochała Hannah Montanę i Czarodziejów z Warwerly Place. Z czasem coraz bardziej się starała chcąc zostać gwiazdą w jednej z takich produkcji. Ćwiczyła choreografię i śpiew. Jednak... Nie posiadała za grosz talentu. Jej śpiew sprawiał, że bezdomne koty z sąsiedztwa zaczęły uciekać a taniec wyglądał jakby była nieco pokraczna i niezdrowa na umyśle. Dziewczyna z tego powodu często była obiektem kpin swoich rówieśniczek. Nie przejmowała się jednak tym i wierzyła, że kiedyś się jej uda. Mimo że teraz jest nastolatką wciaż pozostała jej dziecinna natura ozdobiona nieco przytępym zachowaniem. Rodzice praktycznie wszystko za nią robili i nie potrafi sobie poradzić z podstawowymi rzeczami jak zrobienie kanapki, posprzątania po sobie czy nawet zawiązania butów. Umie jednak to zamaskować ładną twarzą i swoją wiedzą jak być pięknym. Dostała szansę dołączenia do programu z której nie sposób było jej odmówić. Poza wygraną chciała sprawdzić jak sprawi się przed prawdziwymi kamerami. center '''Imię: '''Rufus '''Nazwisko: '''Steel '''Przydomek: '''The Cunning Stealer Krotka Biografia: Rufus to niewielkiego wzrostu złodziejaszek i kłamca pochodzący z niewielkiego miasteczka z Stanów Zjednoczonych. Prowadził raczej spokojne życie i nie lubi przebywać w centrum uwagi. Miał jednak lepkie ręce i lubił przywłaszczać sobie coś co było cudze. Często właśnie wykorzystywał ckliwe, a zarazem wiarygodne historyjki by dopiąć swego. Tak też często unikał wielu kłopotów w które zdarzało mu się wpadać. Mściło się to na nim nieco przez jego brata. Ten często się nad nim znęcał i dokuczał. Na dodatej miał po swojej stronie ojca przez co nie był też zbytnio związany z rodziną. Jedynie matkę w jakikolwiek sposób szanował. Nie wdawał się też w większe relacje z rówieśnikami. Chłopak trzymać się na uboczu i obserwować. Z oddali analizuje sobie skrycie jak ktoś się zachowa. Knuje swoje intrygi w swoim świecie nu zgarniać fanty należące do innych. Choć sam w sobie nie jest szkodliwy to jednak, gdy się go spuści z oczu można łatwo "zgubić" swoje prywatne rzeczy. Tak to działa. Nic w naturze nie ginie, tylko zmienia właściciela. Nie ma jednak zapału do postawienia się i z spokojem przyjmie różnego rodzaju doczepki czy zatarczki. Ciężko go też wyrzucić z równowagi. Początkowo nie dostał się do głównej obsady, jednak Tori zauważyła w nim potencjał i dostał szansę do rywalizacji w drugim sezonie. center '''Imię: '''Silvi '''Nazwisko: Palmer Przydomek: '''The Power-hungry "Princess" '''Krótka Biografia: '''Silvi urodziła się w zamożnej i przyodzianej w arystokratyczne przywileje rodzinie. Była straszliwie podobna do swojego ojca, który był niesamowitym kłamcą i robił praktycznie wszystko by móc żyć w bogactwie. Ona sama od małego patrzyła na ludzi z góry oceniając ich od razu po pierwszym wrażeniu najczęściej traktując ich jako podludzi. Nie odpuszczała nikomu, nawet swojej matce, ktorej nienawidziła przez jej słaby charakter i brak jakichkolwiek ambicji gdy to właśnie matka była z głównego trzonu rodziny. Gdy jej matka coraz bardziej zaczęła się martwić o nią i jej ojciec nie mógł sam znieść jej obecności namówił swoją żonę by wysłać ją za granicę by odsunąć ją od tego przepychu, który wyniszczył jej charakter i dać jej szansę by stała się szanowaną damą. To jednak nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu i w przypływie kłótni doszło do szarpaniny w której przypadkiem zraniła swoją matkę, która i tak była w kiepskim stanie zdrowotnym. Zmuszona przez ojca musiała się zgodzić na jego warunki jeśli w ogóle chciała kiedykolwiek wrócić do łask rodziny. Wściekła zagroziła, że wyjawi prawdy o których dawno wie jednak nie miała już tej okazji. Mimo że dopiero w trakcie programu poznała swojego brata, który zdawał się wiedzieć od jej istnieniu nie daleko padło jabłko od jabłoni i byli pod wieloma względami do siebie podobni. Do programu zgłosiła się z początku z dwóch powodów. Chciała poznać swojego przybranego brata i jednocześnie wyjawić prawdę. Jednocześnie liczyła, że bez większego wysiłku sama osiągnie status bogacza dzięki pewnej wygranej. center '''Imię: '''Vince '''Nazwisko: '''Lacross '''Przydomek: '''The Swift-Emotion-Shift Casanova '''Krótka Biografia: '''Vince urodził się w niewielkim miasteczku w Zachodniej Kanadzie. Był jedynakiem trochę aż za nadto kochachy i zwracał za dużo uwagi rodziców. Czasami mu to przeszkadzało, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Mimo, że przez większość czasu w jego regionie panowała zima to uwielbiał nosić okulary słoneczne. Miał też skłonność do zadawania trudnych pytań i mówienia o zawiłych rzeczach. Często pogrążał się w myślach, które spisywał w swoim pamiętniku. Doszło do tego że napisał ich kilkanaście. Dodatkowo w szkole średniej był uznawany jednym z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków. Dodatkowo jego poetycki dobór słów i szarmanckie traktowanie kobiec przyciągało wiele koleżanek do niego. Mimo tego nie potrafił się określić i przełamać do trwalszej relacji. Uciekał lub poddawał się gdy zaczynało się robić poważnie i doprowadzając dziewczyny do płaczu. Dodatkowo potrafił straszliwie wyolbrzymiać niektóre sytuacje przechodząc przez wszelki wachlarz emocji. Mimo wszystko zawsze idzie naprzód nie ważne co się dzieje, jednak zawsze w jakiś sposób będzie wracał w czyimś życiu gdy się pojawi. Do programu został przyjęty w sumie dzięki jego wyglądowi oraz ciekawemu nagraniu, które poruszyło Tori do tego stopnia że nie może czasami na niego patrzeć. Oczywiście - chce wygrać, jednak najważniejsze jest to by pozostawić swój ślad w sercach innych. center '''Imię: '''Yukiyo '''Nazwisko: '''Oda '''Przydomek: '''The Unpredictable Otaku '''Krótka Biografia: '''Yukiyo prawie zawsze wykazywała zaburzenia. Mimo, że na pierwszy rzut oka tak się nie wydawało to dziewczyna miała dziwne "zwyczaje". Wolała spędzać czas w samotności oglądając przerażająceg horrory i anime przez co stała się lekko wypaczona. Nie trudno też zgadnąć, że uwielbia Mirai Nikki jak i główną bohaterkę do której się upodabnia - Yuno Gasai. Często ulegała wypadkom albo w takowe była zamieszana. A to przez przypadek nadepnęła kotu na ogon, a to przypadkiem nie zauważyła przechodzącego staruszka, a to przypadkiem obsunęła się jej ręka na drabinkach i przypadkiem spadła na kolegę. W głębi podsycała swoją sadystyczną naturę. Z czasem jednak coraz bardziej dostrzegano problem z nią. Nasiliło się w szkole średniej, gdy znienawidzoną koleżankę zamknęła i związała w kantorku trzymając i katując ją psychicznie. Dziewczyna była od tej pory pod stałą opieką psychologa. Na pozór terapia przynosiła skutki to jednak w głębi nie zmieniła swoich przyzwyczajeń. Mają pozwolenie i z chęcią chciała stanąć do rywalizacji, gdzie mogła dać upust swoim głębokim marzeniom oraz sprawić trochę cierpnienia nie tylko sobie ale innym zawodnikom w czasie drogi do wygranej. Sezon III - Nowi w Trasie Formalnie w tym sezonie nie dołączył nikt nowy do poprzedniej ekipy. Nieformalnie do grona miał dołączyć William i Brian. Zostali jednak zaproszeni do IV sezonu. Sezon IV - Zemsta Weteranów Poza powracającą '''Tori '''oraz '''Buckym '''czy '''uczestnikami z poprzednich sezonów jako goście specjalni, w tym sezonie debiutuje szesnaście nowych twarzy. center Imię: '''Anthony '''Nazwisko: '''Greenwood '''Przydomek: The Deceiful Ecolog Krótka Biografia: '''Anthony urodził się w średnio-zamożnej rodzinie w niewielkim miasteczku Nashville w Tennessee. Jego rodzina była członkami kultu Matki Natury, chwalącej ją niczym własną boginię. Starali się ograniczyć wpływ technologii do ich społeczności. Skupiali się wokół swojej niewielkiego zgrupowania żyjąc w zgodzie z naturą. Ten styl nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał będąc zadowolonym ze swojego dziedzictwa. Mają jednak dość nietypowe zwyczaje. Akceptowali nie tylko jej piękną stronę, a tą krwiożerczą i brutalną. Często w imieniu swojej wiary tłumaczy swoje działania, zrzucając to na "wolę Matki Natury". Bywa troskliwy oraz opiekuńczy. Ma jednak temperament. Jeśli ktoś przekroczy jego granicę cierpliwości szybko przekona się jak niebezpieczny potrafi być. Świadczy o tym rana na jego twarzy. Gardzi zachłannymi kapitalistami nieważne czy jest spokojny czy obija komuś wściekle twarz. center '''Imię: '''Arthur '''Nazwisko: '''Dracoss '''Przydomek: The Catious Traveller Krótka Biografia: Arthur nawet nie ma pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie się urodził. Wie, jedynie że gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przez całe życie wraz ze swoimi rodzicami był w ciągłej podróży po całym świecie w ich całkiem przyzwoitym i nowoczesnym kamperze.. Miał ten przywilej odwiedzając wszystkie siedem kontynentów. Często spotykał w ich trakcie wiele niezwykłych ludzi smakując przy tym wielu języków świata. Nie opanował jednak żadnego z nich do perfekcji poza swoim ojczystym angielskim. Uwielbiam poznawać różne legendy, obyczaje oraz wędrówki do różnych niezwykłych miejsc. Uwielbia twórczość Juliusza Verna. Pomimo, że pragnie stałego miejsca które nazwie swoim domem nie odrzuci wszystkiego. Jest bardzo ostrożny w swoich działaniach, starając się dokładnie wszystko zaplanować starając się unikać błędów i zarazem ucząć się na nich. Jest skromny, nie lubiąc się tym przechwalać. Nie narzuci niczego komuś, będąc czasem aż za bardzo zachowawczym. center Imię: '''Brian '''Nazwisko: O`Brian Przydomek: The Perfectionist With Cleaning Obssesion Krótka Biografia: Brian urodził się w Ottawie po tym jak jego rodzina zdecydowała przenieść się z Irlandii w celu poszukiwania lepszych perspektyw. Miał dość wyboiste życie, jednak nigdy na nie nie narzekał. Posiadał parę problemów, jednak nic poważniejszego. Jest niesamowitym czyściochem oraz perfekcjonistą. Lubi mieć wszystko poukładane tak jak chce. Sprzątanie traktuje jako swoją przyjemność a nie obowiązek. Ma ogólnie bardzo pozytywne podejście do wszystkiego, pomimo że zdarzy mu się ponarzekać. Zdarza mu się stracić kontrolę nad sobą kiedy się ubrudzi, zacznie myśleć o zarazkach i nieprzyjaznym otoczeniu czy przy kobietach, do których nic nie ma i się dogaduje to potrafi im przyłożyć. Nienawidzi przemocy fizycznej, choć nie wzgardzi kilkoma obelgami skierowanymi w jego stronę. center Imię: '''Charity '''Nazwisko: Thai Przydomek: The Selfish Doggo Caretaker Krótka Biografia: ''' Charity urodziła się w Bombaju w Indiach. Jej matka była rdzenną Hinduską, ojciec Amerykaninem. Nigdy nie lubiła swojego kraju. Gorąc, tłoczność oraz nie znosiła przebywać w domu. Była jedną z najstarszych ze swojego rodzeństwa przez co musiała pomagać i zajmować się młodszymi. Nie znosiła również faworyzowania młodszych. Czuła się nieco niechciana. Kiedy dorosła i miała taką możliwość wykorzystała okazję wyjeżdżając do wujka do Ameryki. Dziewczyna przez to ,że nie zawsze dostawała czego chce jest nieco chciwa. Będzie silnie walczyć o to co dostanie, by zatrzymać przy sobie. Nie znosi się dzielić oraz jak ktoś rusza jej rzeczy. Dla niej to jest jej i tyle. Nie jest jednak złodziejką. Lubi być chwalona. Żle znosi krytykę. Dogaduje się z innymi, jednak woli swoich czworonożnych przyjaciół. Ogólnie uwielbia zwierzęta, jednak psy skradły jej serce. Czy to na wyjeździe czy to w rodzinnym domu wolontariat w schronisku był jej formą spędzania wolnego czasu bawiąc się i opiekując się kimś kto okaże jej jakąś wdzięczność oraz odwzajemni jej wysiłek. center '''Imię: '''Chip '''Nazwisko: '''Rebill '''Przydomek: The Dreamer Living In Own World Krótka Biografia: 'Chip wychowywał się spokojnie w Los Angeles w jednej z bogatych dzielnic miasta. Jedynak z bardzo bogatej rodziny posiadający niezwykłą percepcję świata. Choć na pozór wydaje się być normalny, często odstaje ze swoimi myślami od innych. Bardzo trudno nawiązać z nim jakąkolwiek bliższą relację. Woli spędzać czas w swoich własnych iluzjach świata, które tworzy albo nawet w ich żyje. Uwielbia magię, tajemnicę i niezwykłość tego świata starając się pogodzić z jego ustalonym biegiem wydarzeń. Nigdy nie wiadomo co się po nim spodziewać. O czym marzy, o czym myśli, o czym pragnie. Odbierany jest różnorako przez wszystkich, którzy go poznali. Jedno jest pewne. W jakiś dziwny sposób znajduje się w centrum wydarzeń jakby był w całkowitej harmonii z otaczającym go światem a nawet znał jego przyszłość, choć to prawdopodobnie jedynie jego bardzo trafne spostrzeżenia. Kto jedna może to wiedzieć jak nie on sam? center '''Imię: '''Dante '''Nazwisko: '''Allegra '''Przydomek: '''The One Adored By The Flashlights '''Krótka Biografia: '''Dante urodził się w Toronto w Kanadzie. Był wesołym, charyzmatycznym chłopakiem żyjącym spokojnie ze swoją rodzinką. W szkole czy to w domu lubił być w centrum zainteresowania poznając ludzi. Nie wiadomo czy robi to świadomie, ale często pojawiał się w kadrach ludzi czy na zdjęciach. Miał w sobie ten dziwny magnetyzm. Kiedyś nawet na jednej z wycieczek został zaczepiony przez grupę innych turystów podczas swojego spontanicznego występu.Tak rozpoczął swoją skromną karierę. Jako vlogger lubi dzielić się ludźmi swoim codziennym życiem. Nie uważa się za wybitną gwiazdę. Dąży do tego celu, chcąc pozostać sobą. Kocha o co robi nie zważając na zazdrosnych ludzi. Jest dobrym tancerze oraz muzykiem, jednak nie szuka na siłę rozgłosu. Wydaje się czasami sztucznym, jednak to najzwyklejszy chłopak. Szczery, miły i uprzejmy. center '''Imię: '''Evan '''Nazwisko:'Cranberry '''Przydomek: The Dull Gamer Krótka Biografia: 'Evan wychował się jako jedynak w bogatej rodzinie w San Francisco w USA. Nigdy nie wyrażał swojego zainteresowania czymkolwiek. Zajętym rodzicom było to na rękę, dorastając praktycznie bez większych zasad czy oczekiwań. Spędzał czas ślęcząc przed komputerem czy komórką zapominając o całym świecie. Telewizja też czasem od czasu. Nie ma jeszcze wyznaczonych planów na swoją przyszłość. Jest on obojętny, leniwy i często nie ma wyrobionego własnego zdania. Często bywa znużony wszystkim. Nie lubi się przepracowywać. Bywa momentami bystry i całkiem rozsądny, tylko dlatego by ktoś mu dał święty spokój. Powtarza sobie zawsze: "Jakoś to będzie". Bywa czasem do bólu szczerym pesymistą. Nie ma przyjaciół, jedynie co mu wystarczy to okazjonalne rozmowy z nieznajomymi w grach. W tym temacie jedynie wykaże się jakimś zainteresowanie. W innym przypadku, biernie będzie obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. center '''Imię: '''Joshua '''Nazwisko: '''Hanninghan '''Przydomek: ' The Light-Headed Surfer Dude '''Krótka Biografia: Joshua wychowywał się w słonecznym Los Angeles w którym prowadził swoje spokojne luzackie życie. Pochodził z rodziny geniuszy. Jego młodszy brat osiągnął . Czując się nieco wyobcowany wolał przebywać większość czasu pośród swojej lojalnej paczki przyjaciół. Posiadał krótki epizod z Rachel, jednak nie traktował tego jak związku. W przeciwieństwie do swojej rodziny nie jest utalentowany czy wykształcony. Nie ma nawet tej mądrości życiowej przez swoje szczere do bólu i niepotrzebne komentarze czy brak ogarniania atmosfery panującej wkoło niego. Przez to nie zdaje sobie często sprawy, że jego "paczka" nabija się z niego. Zazwyczaj traktuje jakby wszystko było w porządku i nic się nie stało nie wywołując konfliktów. Ma nawyk oceniania ludzi po ich zdolnościach sportowych - w szczególności jeśli chodzi o sporty wodne. Nie będzie wredny lecz szybko taką osobę przekreśli. center Imię: Katleya Nazwisko: Edwards Przydomek: The Trustworthy Servant Krótka Biografia: '''Katleya w bardzo młodym wieku straciła swoich rodziców. Matka zmarła przy porodzie a jej chorowity ojciec umarł bardzo młodo. Wychowywała się pod opieką angielskiej rodziny Castvillów cieszącej się uznaniem, szlacheckim pochodzeniem i dobrą reputacją. Dorastała wraz z osobą, której służyła jako pokojówka oraz najlepsza przyjaciółka. Jako służąca szlachetnego rodu Katleya musiała posiąść nie tylko odpowiednią etykietę ale także sztukę pierwszej pomocy, sprzątania, gotowania, ogrodnictwa, samoobrony oraz wiele, wiele innych nauk. Nabyła stoicki spokój oraz przybiera kamienną twarz. Nie odmówi nikomu pomocy czy rady. Pomimo jej natury stawi swoje własne dobro i bezpieczeństwo dla ludzi, którzy obdarzyli ją opieką. W szczególności dla jej pani i bezcennej przyjaciółki. Uwielbia parzyć herbatę, powieści historyczne oraz popołudniowe podwieczorki przy jeziorze. center '''Imię: Liberty Nazwisko: Hudson Przydomek: The Foul-Mounthed Genius Krótka Biografia: Liberty była słodką, miłą dość dziewczynką. Kochaną córeczką tatusia, który naraził ją na nieszczęście podczas wypadku. Nie pamięta co dokładnie się stało. Dziewczyna po nim nigdy więcej go nie ujrzała. Teraz mieszka z matką i jej nowym partnerem. Obecnie jest straszliwie wulgarna, cięta i bardzo, bardzo dużo sobie pozwala. Choć jedynie w słowie. W czynie robi się strasznie strachliwa. Mimo tego dalej będzie cięta. Jest wiecznie głodna. Pomimo ten nieprzyjemnej aury, którą roztacza jest "geniuszem". Na ile pozwala jej zrozumienie i jej niezwykła pamięć ejdetyczna. Choć zapomni pewne rzeczy pod wpływem szoku czy podpita, to normalnie jest w stanie zapamiętać całe książki czy skomplikowane wzory matematyczne nawet nie rozumiejąc ich znaczeń. Wścieka się jedynie, kiedy nazwie się ją głupią choć jak ktoś ja nazwie dziwką uzna to za komplement. center Imię: Masaya Nazwisko: Seregeti Przydomek: The Tough Risktaking Girl Krótka Biografia: '''Masaya jako dziecko miała od początku ciężko. Ojciec oraz brat straszliwie uprzykrzali życie jej oraz jej matce. Choć ją szanowała nie mogła nigdy zrozumieć czemu nie mogła go opuścić. Ciężko znikała z domu nie chcąc spędzać czasu. Była jednak na tyle rozsądna by nie popaść w nałóg czy zmarnować sobie życie. Jest niezwykle ambitna. Początkowo a nawet dalej kocha siatkówkę. Musiała jednak z niej zrezygnować. Jej główny problem problem leży w braku współpracy. Uważa, że jeśli liczyć to tylko na siebie. Tymczasowo zastąpiła ją kick-boxingiem, ale wierzy że kiedyś do niej wróci jak tylko zmieni otoczenie. Bardzo ostro narzuca swoje zdanie oraz trudno zdobyć jej szacunek. Dlatego nienawidzi leni bez żadnej pasji oraz kombinatorów co zamiast wziąć i działać szukają obejść. Nie przepada również za płcią męską, szczególnie jeśli patrzą na nią z góry jako słabą kobietę a tym bardziej czarną. center '''Imię: '''Penny '''Nazwisko: '''Dough '''Przydomek: The Insecure Parent`s Girl Krótka Biografia: Penny zamieszkiwała całe życie w niewielkiej miejscowości York w Pensylwanii wraz ze swoimi rodzicami. Od samego początku była pod lupą swoich nadopiekuńczych rodziców. Była przymuszana do wielu. Czasem wyśmiewana przez znajomych. W głębi czuje do nich ogromny żal, który jednak nie znajdzie nigdy ujścia. Dziewczyna jest wycofana, cicha i nieśmiała. Nie umie się przeciwstawić i często akceptuje stan rzeczy. Bywa nieco niezdarna głównie przez rozpraszanie. Kiedy może w spokoju robić swoje nagle jej wszystko wychodzi. Przeciw wszystkiemu jest bardzo miła oraz współczująca. Pragnie odrobiny wiary, że sama sobie poradzi. Lubi narciarstwo oraz ogólnie zimę. center Imię: '''Rachel '''Nazwisko: '''Blossom '''Przydomek: The Such Jealous Ex-Girlfriend Krótka Biografia: '''Rachel na początku mieszkała w słonecznym Los Angeles wraz z rodzicami, siostrą oraz bratem. Jednak z powodu pracy całe jej życie legło w gruzach. Niezadowolona musiała jakoś pogodzić się z sytuacją. Najstraszniejsze było jednak "rozstanie" z jej jedyną miłością. Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubi zmian. Potrafiła być bardzo natrętna wobec dawnych przyjaciół, a gdy ci ją porzucali ze względu na odległość ich dzielącą uznawała ich za zdrajców. Przy poznawaniu kogoś zachowuje się nieco sztucznie, jakby znała go od dawna. Bywa bardzo skonfliktowana ze sobą. Myśli inaczej, robi co innego. Kłębi w sobie nerwy, które potem przeradza w złośliwości. Jest beznadziejnie zakochana w Joshui Hanninghanie, choć twierdzi inaczej. Zdarza się jej nie ogarniać swoich zmieszanych emocji. Na ogól wydaje się jednak w miarę jako normalna osóbka. center '''Imię: '''Sally '''Nazwisko: '''Charlestown '''Przydomek: The Casual Cartoon Designer Krótka Biografia: '''Sally żyła sobie spokojnie w swoim mały miasteczku szczęśliwie ze swoimi braćmi oraz starszą siostrą. Jest namłodsza z nich wszystkich i najbardziej spokojna. Zawsze uważała się za szarą myszkęi nie było w tym nic złego. Spokojnie spędzała czas w szkole oraz w domu niczym każda normalna nastolatka. W tłumie Sally jest zawsze spokojna oraz opanowana. Lubi mieć niewielką gromadkę znajomych wokół siebie z którymi porozmawia na każdy temat. Choć nie siedzi cały czas w domu lubi spędzać w nim czas. Najczęściej spędza go przy telewizorze oglądając swoje ulubione kreskówki, anime, filmy animowane i ogólnie wszystko co jest tworzone właśnie w tym stylu. Nie wzgardza serialami jednak znacznie bardziej woli kreatywne i nie zawsze dziecinne "bajeczki". Wstydzi się jednak o tym mówić myśląc, że będzie traktowana niepoważnie. Jest też bardzo wrażliwa na krytykę którą chce przezwyciężyć jeśli sama kiedyś będzie miała okazję ożywić swoje pomysły. center '''Imię: '''William '''Nazwisko: '''Prince '''Przydomek: The Extraordinary Nobleman Krótka Biografia: 'William urodził się w bogatej Nowojorskiej rodzinie gdzie jego ojciec zarządzał akcjami różnych firm na giełdzie a matka prowadziła sieć salonów piękności. Dlatego od początku czuł silną presję wynikającą od obojga rodziców. Wybijał się pośród swojego rodzeństwa jako ten najbardziej zdolny ale zarazem najmniej ludzki, przez co właśnie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tak wielką odpowiedzialnością. Nie brakuje mu ambicji czy wiary w siebie. Z tego powodu też nie będzie siedział bezczynnie patrząc na całą sytuację z boku. Kocha mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie przyprawiając innych o poczucie niższości nad nim. Często przesłaniając mu ogólny ogląd sytuacji. Nie wzgardzi jedynie tymi, którzy będą go wielbić jak on sam siebie. Bardzo trudno nawiązać z nim znajomość przez jego traktowanie oraz szufladkowanie ludzi zaraz po spotkaniu. Ku zaskoczeniu innych uwielbia wilki. W przeciwieństwie do większości towarzystwa w którym się obraca potrafi zaadaptować się do większości sytuacji w których się znajdzie. center '''Imię:'Vergil 'Nazwisko:'Johnes '''Przydomek: The Pure-Hearted Teddybear Krótka Biografia:'Vergil urodził się i wychowywał w niewielkim mieście portowym Kodiak znajdującym się na Alasce. Ze względu na trudne warunki często musiał pomagać swojemu ojcu przy kutrze. Choć było czasami ciężko cieszył się z tego co mia. Pomimo przerażająco wysokiego wzrostu oraz nieco twardej postawy jest naprawdę niegroźny. Choć z powodzeniem powalił raz niedźwiedzia to celowo nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Bardzo dba o swoich przyjaciół oraz rodzinę. Czasem przez to działa zbyt porywczo. Bywa czasem zagubiony w swoich myślach. Często nie dostrzega drugiego ukrytego znaczenia w słowach ludzi. Uwielbia leśne wyprawy oraz wędkowanie. Pragnie zostać prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Posiada znaczną wadę, przez którą nie może sklecić całych, pełnych wyrażeń czy w mowie czy w piśmie. Postaci poboczne/goście ''Specjalny nagłówek dla postaci z innych serii użytkownika (Aikko) bądż postaci użyczonych przez różnych użytkowników wiki występujących jako goście odcinkowi czy też nieco mniej ważne postaci wspomniane przez uczestników show. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o danych postaciach szukaj informacji u danych użytkowników i ich kartach postaci, spisach. ^^ Jeśli przy postaci nie ma nazwy użytkownika, postać należy do mnie oczywiście. :P '''Aikko - Moja personifikacja w serii Nowych i ogólnie w moich fickach xD Pojawił się kilkukrotnie jako wkurzony producent, który musiał ogarniać niekompetencje Tori. Amelia&Vegeta (Super) - Wystąpili w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie jako goście specjalni, gdzie Vegeta był pośrednikiem pomiędzy mafią a Johne, a Amelia osobą mu towarzyszącą. Valior - Wystąpił w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie jako gość odpowiedzialny za operowanie i nazdrów wypożyczonego statku kosmicznego. Kimberly (ForeverNTM) - Wystąpiła w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na wyspie w roli oszalałego, przytępego "potwora" tak zhejconego przez Fatimę mając na celu oszpecić wszystkich ludzi - szczególnie tych pięknych poprzez ścięcie im włosów. Aithne&Einar (Esotherya) - Wystąpili w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie '''jako tymczasowi zastępcy show podczas sprawy wyjaśniającej sprawę Hanka. '''Isabelle (Vamelia) - Wystąpiła w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie w roli jednego z dwóch jurorów podczas konkursu talentów. Słodko głupia, złapała dobry kontakt z Tori i nękała wraz z nią Carlosa przez całe zadanie. Carlos (Yanke$) '''- Wystąpił w '''Wyspie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie w roli jednego z dwóch jurorów podczas pokazu talentów. Pomimo rozsądnych opinii został mocno sponiewierany przez pozostałe jurorki czy uczestników. Mieszkańcy wyspy Iksos '''- Wystąpili w Wyspie '''Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Wyspie. Byli "rdzennymi tubylcami" wyspy Iksos, bedącej rezerwatem dla egzotycznych roślin. Głównie wynajęci stażyści lub inni postronni odgrywający swoje role w show. Sasqachanakwa - Pojawiła się kilkukrotnie podczas eksploracji Chupakabry. W przeciwieństwie do jej Totalnoporażkowej wersji, ta jest nieco bardziej przyjazna i pomocna. Nicole (NatsK) - Wystąpiła w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Jedna z dwojga gości podczas zadania talk-show w którym jedna z drużyn przeprowadziła z nią wywiad. CeCe (Venstey) '''- Wystąpiła w '''Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Jedna z dwojga gości podczas zadania talk-show w którym jedna z drużyn przeprowadziła z nią wywiad. Xavier - Wystąpił w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie gdzie podczas zadania drużynowego odbył dwie randki z dwoma osobami. Paolo '''- Wspomniany w '''Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie, gdzie był jednym z kandydatów do zadania jako partnera do odtworzenia randki. Rousemarie - Wystąpiła w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Zaśpiewa w ramach występu jako księżniczka w zadaniu, którą mieli ocalić podczas zadania. Tommy '- Wystąpił w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Młodszy niedojrzały braciszek Ellen lubiący ją przedrzeżniać za jej zbyt surowe zasady. Uwielbia samochody. '''Lucinda '- Wystąpiła w '''Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Matka Rouse, usilnie próbująca od wielu lat wybić z głowy córki wariactwa o kosmitach. Choć bywa radykalna, to mimo wszystko kocha swoją córkę. 'Francesca '- Wystąpił w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie. Bliska przyjaciółka Joqline ze Stanów Zjednoczonych o tym samym poziomie inteligencji oraz ogarniania sytuacji. Jak ona również ma korzenie francuskie. Kategoria:Postacie AikkoxD